


[PODFIC] Show Me Those Electric Bones

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Sparring, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: “The general agreed towhat?” Colt repeats, absolutely certain he heard wrong.“A match,” Blitz repeats, grinning like it’s his decanting day. “With as many of us from the first batch as want to go.” He hauls his blacks on and does them up, then slams his locker shut. “Hammer’s down for it, and Havoc’s in. You playing along, vod?”A podfic of Blackkat's wonderful story.
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Podficcification [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] Show Me Those Electric Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [show me those electric bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383470) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G0tQcR8HDoyPmnszbEUPUx4J1iZwcyAm/view?usp=sharing)

11:30 minutes

**[Stream or download here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G0tQcR8HDoyPmnszbEUPUx4J1iZwcyAm/view?usp=sharing) **

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is wildly appreciated!


End file.
